


Broken Hearts Made Whole

by sokaicore



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Reunions, RikuNami Week Day 1: Reunion, deep talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokaicore/pseuds/sokaicore
Summary: Namine's first day as a somebody isn't what she imagines, and she starts to blame her past for Sora's disappearance. Riku is sad after loosing his best friend, but is holding it together to help Kairi. Maybe a long talk and reuniting after a months is just the comfort these two broken hearts need.
Relationships: Naminé/Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Broken Hearts Made Whole

Namine loved being a somebody. The feeling of the sun hitting her face, the excitement she felt around her friends, and the feeling of physical touch was thrilling. She had imagined all of this before, but what namine never imagined Sora disappearing on the same day she became a somebody. After a long day on the beach, Namine now sat alone on Kairi’s balcony, waiting for the girl to finish showering. Everyone had already went home and she decided to be there for the girl she used to share a heart with; also Namine didn’t really have a place to stay at the moment. 

“The islands are pretty at night,” Namine stated softly. 

“You heard me?” Riku laughed gently, sitting down next to the blonde. Namine nodded and flashed a small smile. 

“I never imagined my first day as a somebody like this. This is what sadness feels like isn’t it? I think I experienced sadness before, but I never felt the real thing. Now I feel Kairi’s sadness and yours as well and it hurts.” Namine felt tears in her eyes and she tried to hold them back as much as she could. She shifted her position, bringing her knees to her chest and slowly rocking back and forth, trying to not cry in front of Riku. The girl saw Riku’s eyes glance toward her for a moment, the silence between them awkward and painful. Namine sighed. 

“I never thanked you for picking me up at the castle. It was nice, having someone I knew well be there for me, so thank you.” Her tone was quiet, almost a whisper now. Riku was now looking at the girl, a sad smile on his face. 

“You know I don’t mind if you cry right?” Riku placed a hand on Namine’s shoulder. “I see your face, and I know you. You and Kairi can be so similar sometimes.” He laughed a bit, shaking his head. “Sora… it’s not your fault. It’s not mine and it’s not Kairi’s. Especially not Kairi’s. He went after her, I encouraged him. I know you feel guilty Namine. You think you could have protected him more, but you did your absolute best.” Namine saw the tears in Riku's eyes, his voice cracking now with every word he spoke. Riku watched as the girl next to time slowly started to cry with him and slowly pulled her into a hug. 

“I should be the one doing this to you right now!” Namine sobbed. Riku felt his shirt becoming damp, but he didn’t mind. 

“Namine,” he shook his head, “I have experienced sadness far more than you have. I may be crying right now, I may be devastated, but somehow, being with you and knowing Kairi is close by is just comforting enough.” Riku felt himself sobbing along with Namine now. Namine leaned into the keyblade masters chest, embracing him back and letting his warmth and security calm her. Riku rubbed his hand in a circular motion on Namine’s back, his chin resting atop her head.  
“You know I never imagined my first hug to be like this. I was hoping for something a bit more happy,” Namine laughed through her tears. “I’m happy I get to hug you though.” Riku felt himself blush a bit, laughing a bit with Namine. 

“Excuse you, I think this is a pretty good hug.” 

“I never said it wasn’t!” 

The two laughed, allowing themselves to forget about the grief and sorrow they shared for just a moment. 

“We are going to find him Namine,” Riku spoke up. “We are going to work together and bring him home.” 

“I know we are Riku. You, me, Kairi, everyone, I know we all feel it. We know he isn’t gone, he is still in our hearts. He is alive, but we just need to find him.” Namine felt Riku smile, his grip on the girl tightening. “Don’t let this become a thing.” 

“Hm?” The blonde raised her eyebrow confused. 

“Us working together and being there for each other when something bad happens to Sora. After we get him back this time, no more of that.” 

“I didn’t even think of that. Can we ever have a normal moment?” 

Riku burst out laughing. “Us? Riku and Namine? Normal moment? I’m going to say no for now, but maybe when this is all over we may be able to.” Riku’s voice grew quiet and the two both imagined a normal life for a moment. 

“Not to make everything sad again, but what are we going to do about Kairi?” Namine was sad she had not gotten a word out of her other; and quite frankly Namine worried that Kairi, even while showering, was still sobbing. 

“I was going to wait for her to get into bed and then leave. I want to make sure she is okay before I leave for the night. She already told me she wants to be alone, which I am worried about, but she must feel overwhelmed from the attention.” Namine nodded in agreement, and opened her mouth to tell Riku she wasn’t sure of her plans for the night, but then decided against it. 

“Is something wrong?” 

“Oh… well, I don’t really know where I am staying tonight. I mean it’s way too late to go back to Radiant Garden and I am not making you drive after today. I was going to ask Kairi to stay with her but-” 

“Why don’t you just stay at my house for tonight.” Riku smiled, cocking his head to the side. “I can give you some old clothes to sleep in and my house has a spare room you can sleep in. I can bring you back to the Garden tomorrow and we can tell the others about Sora. Besides, I think you belong on Destiny Islands.” The silver haired boy was blushing now, and he really hoped Namine wouldn’t notice. 

Namine smiled and felt her body relax, the stress leaving it. “That sounds great Riku, thank you.” A comforting silence fell over the two, who were still embracing each other, and they watched the stars. Riku listened to Namine’s breath in awe, another reminder that she was really there and alive. 

“Having fun?” A quiet Kairi interrupted. Her voice carried a million different emotions that could be described by one: sad. She was in pajamas and her red hair was wet from the shower. Her eyes were red and puffy, and from the sound of her voice, she was still crying, hours after Sora disappeared. Riku let go of Namine and stood up, holding out his hand to her for the second time that day, and helped her up from the floor of the balcony. 

“Come on Kai,” he smiled, “let’s get you into bed.” 

Half an hour later Namine found herself walking by Riku’s side. They were heading to his house- his house that he never mentioned was absolutely huge. Riku found himself blushing when he noticed Namine’s eyes widened. 

“I never liked living in a huge house, it made me feel like I was a bad person.” 

Namine smiled at Riku. “That sounds like something you would think.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?!” 

Namined shrugged and walked inside Riku’s house as he opened the door for her. Once inside, Riku helped Namine ready the spare room and got her clothes for the night. 

“Thank you Riku,” she cooed.

“You’re welcome. It was no-”

“Not for this. Well, yes for this, but for everything. I missed you a lot and I’m glad for the moments we got to share today.” Namine felt heat rise to her cheeks and three her arms around Riku. She felt him hug her back, his way of saying you’re welcome. 

That night, the two of them wound up falling asleep on Riku’s bed as the two told stories about their crazy adventures before the current day. The movie Riku insisted on showing Namine, which wound up being background noise, still playing as their hands intertwined in their sleep. The comfort they were able to bring each other in an evening of sorrow, tying their hearts together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I hope you enjoyed this fic... and happy RikuNami week!!! I feel like this fic is bad but it's okay I just really wanted to have a prompt done for every day this week! Have a great day! 
> 
> \- Kae <3  
> (twitter: kairicore:


End file.
